


Giving Over Control

by ahunmaster



Series: Incubus AU [26]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Cowgirl Position, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, F!Tailgate - Freeform, F/M, Feeding, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Gentle Sex, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Kissing, Master/Servant, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Short One Shot, Smut, Submission, Succubi & Incubi, Tailgate tops Cyclonus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7306585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tailgate decides to feed Cyclonus herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving Over Control

  
Panting could be heard from the hallway.  It was like two animals were going at it inside of there.

 

Not really.  It was just an incubus feeding off his servant.  And despite how silent he usually was during the day, the demon was exceptionally loud tonight.

 

Tailgate took that to note as she rode his dick hard.  Cyclonus's clawed hands were grasping the sheets, desperately trying to not dig themselves into her hips to help her ride him harder.

 

But she could tell her master wasn't doing this on purpose.  Well, it was odd to describe... she knew he didn't want to accidentally hurt her, but he seemed to not want to control her hips and the speed.

 

Rather, he wanted her to control it.  Control the pace and when they both came and such.

 

It was a lot for her to take in.  She had never had such control before, not with her previous master and her life before.

 

But she could enjoy the moment while it lasted.  She was getting too tired to keep this up.  It had taken a lot of confidence to ask him to try this tonight and she had enjoyed it.  But three rounds in and she was unable to go on.

 

Tailgate's adrenaline was the only thing that kept her going as she got them off again, Cyclonus's bellowing cry a sign that what she was doing was right on point.

 

Once she slumped against his chest panting did he finally bring up his hands to hold her hips.

 

"I didn't know you liked dominating others, girl."

 

She blushed, unable to look at her master as she squirmed against their joined bodies.

 

"I must say, that was a most delicious feast.  Much different than how you usually taste."

 

Confused, Tailgate started to sit up to ask before she moaned out loud.  The incubus started to turn her around while she was still on his cock.  She could barely contain herself as she was turned onto her back and finally allowed to lie back on the demon's chest.

 

"You've impressed me tonight.  I shall reward you with the rest of the night off."

 

"B-But-" the human gasped as his lips locked with hers.

 

"Just relax.  Find your center.  Feel all of me," he whispered into his ear as he rubbed her aching body and slowly moved inside of her, already for another course, "Let go."

 

Tailgate didn't know what he was talking about, but she soon learned to relax as he made tender love to her until they both feel asleep, the demon fully sated and her properly pampered.

 

END


End file.
